Whitney Russell
Whitney Harris-Crane (née Russell) is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. She is played by Brook Kerr from the series' debut in July 1999 and departed in September 2007 when Whitney moves to New Orleans. Character history Whitney Russell is the eldest daughter of T.C. Russell and Eve Johnson. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has been best friends with Whitney since childhood and Whitney has always proven to be a true friend to Theresa, going to bat for her even when she probably shouldn't. Whitney wasn't big on dating growing up and instead focused on her tennis career at her father's insistence. Whitney always emulated her mother, respecting her as an honorable woman, never knowing the secrets Eve was keeping from her (drug abuse, a son with Julian Crane etc.). Whitney briefly dated a detective named Frank Lomax who was investigating Theresa for stalking Ethan but that relationship fizzled out. Whitney later met Chad Harris, the man who would become the love of her life. Whitney and her sister Simone both fell for Chad, and to spare Simone's feelings, Chad pretended to be her boyfriend for years before the truth came out. It eventually came out that Chad was Eve's son with Julian, thus Whitney had been sleeping with her half brother and pregnant by him. Whitney began dating Fox Crane (Julian's son and believed to be Chad's half-brother). Whitney passed off her son Miles as Fox's son so Miles wouldn't grow up with the stigma of being born out of incest. Eventually, Whitney, wracked with guilt at committing incest with who she believed to be her brother, chose to join a convent to get closer to God. She was manipulated by Alistair Crane in a convoluted scheme of his to rule the world. After that crisis, it was discovered that Chad was in fact not the son conceived by Eve and Julian Crane but rather the son of Eve's adopted sister Liz Sanbourne and Julian's father Alistair, conceived when Alistair raped Liz many years earlier. Whitney and Chad were then free to raise their son without the stigma of incest hanging over them. Whitney wed Chad on-air on Monday, December 26, 2006, and took his last name, becoming known as Whitney Russell Harris-Crane. Chad had begun sleeping with Vincent, a tabloid reporter, during Whitney's stay in the convent and the relationship continued even after Chad and Whitney's reunion. Whitney became suspicious of Chad and discovered the truth when she caught Chad and Vincent in bed together. Whitney declared that she was seeking a divorce. Whitney is also expecting her second child which will be born in January 2008. Whitney was held at gun point by father-in-law Alistair Crane on August 28, 2007 and witnessed the shooting of her husband Chad, in which he later died while professing his love for her, their son, and unborn child. As a result of Alistair Crane's actions, Whitney chose to drop "Crane" from her last name, asking to be known as "Mrs. Harris." After saying goodbye to Theresa and Eve, Whitney left to New Orleans with her sister Simone, and son Miles. Whitney's father T.C. was said to have also moved down there to help her out. On New Year's Day 2008, Whitney contacted police chief Sam Bennett saying she would be willing to testify at her former father in-law (Alistair Crane)'s murder trial. Category:Passions characters Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Characters introduced in 1999